Conventional system and methods for controlling the operational state of the differential of a machine rely on an input from at least from one or more radars, transmission torque/speed output sensors, and one or more wheel speed sensors to determine a wheel slip condition. However, if the machine is running at a slow speed the wheel speed sensors output may not provide good resolution of the wheel speed and may not be able to accurately detect the wheel slip condition. Further, conventional control systems and methods for controlling the operational state of the differential may require complex algorithms, and may be difficult to operate.
U.S. Published Application No. 20110269595 relates to a drive train having a locking differential and a control unit for controlling operation of the locking differential. The control unit is responsive to selected vehicle characteristics to sua sponte activate or inactivate a locking mechanism of the locking differential to cause the locking differential to operate in a locked manner or an unlocked manner, respectively. A method for operating a locking differential is also provided. The method includes: utilizing only preselected vehicle criteria indicative of the operational state of the vehicle to identify a situation in which a locking mechanism associated with the locking differential is to be energized; and responsively energizing the locking mechanism.